Scalpels and other cutting tools have long been used in surgeries and other medical procedures involving the cutting of organic tissues. To accommodate the different types of surgeries now performed, different types of surgical blades have been devised. For instance, some blades have been particularly designed for ocular surgery whereas other blades have been designed for dental surgery.
Still, despite the evolution in the design of surgical blades, certain characteristics remain deficient. For instance, depth-indicative markings provided on certain surgical blades are still rudimentary and particularly dependent upon the orientation of the blade during use. Consequently, there is still room for further improvements.